Cursed Fruit Naruto
by Kamen Rider Decade Complete
Summary: One PiecexNaruto over, What if Kushina wasn't Naruto's mom and someone from the One Piece world is, and Naruto gains the power of a new kind of Cursed Fruit.
1. Short Prolog

IgnikaKanak: Ignika here to say that this story may be a great One PiecexNaruto story, as well the first story I made like this.

Nico Robin: Intersting script, I believe that noone has thought of this idea.

IgnikaKanak: Thanks Robin.

Naruto: A super strong me story is awesome, plus with the powers of-

IgnikaKanak: Whoa there, don't spoil the story for the other readers.

Naruto: Sorry.

* * *

It was a late night of October 10th, the leaf village was experiencing trouble. The Kyuubi was attacking the leaf village and the ninja of the village could do nothing about it, but were trying to stall some time for the fourth Hokage to arrive. "Stall the fox till the fourth arrives." one of the leaf jonin yelled.

-Meen while at the hospitle.-

Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and the legendary Yellow Flash of the leaf, was sitting next to his wife in labor. "Hang in there dear. Your doing okay." His wife tried to keep a calm face despite of screaming when she is giving birth. "I have no idea why I agreed to have kids if this kind of pain was involved."

Minato was smiling sheepishly and sweat dropping. Kakashi shushined into the room. "Minato-sensei, the fox demon is destroying the village, you have to help us." Minato sighed. "I know Kakashi. I have a way to defeat th fox, but at a price."

Minato's wife(You won't know who she really is till later and no she isn't Kushina) knew what he ment. "Minato, you wouldn't. You know what would happen if he-" Minato interupted her. "I know, but its the only way to defeat the fox."

Minato's wife gave one last scream of pain and passed out into a coma, but gave birth to a boy. Minato picked up his son. "Naruto, I'm sorry for what I'm going to do, but it's the only way." Minato left the hospitle with baby Naruto in his arms. Minato was near the battle field and then summoned Gammabunta, chief toad of the toad summons. **"Minato, do expect me to fight the Kyuubi no Kitsune? Because if you do, THEN YOUR OUT OF YOUR FUCKIN' MIND."**

Minato chuckled slightly. "No Gamabunta, I need you to get me close enough to use a certain sealing jutsu." Gamabunta knew what this ment. **"Well, its been an honor to be your summonings, you brought pride to the toad clan summons."** Minato smiled and Gamabunta hopped to the battlesight in a few short jumps. 'Now is the time to use the Death Reaper Seal, but the cost is high and Naruto's life could be hard. I hope the village honors my wishes when Sarutobi tells the village, if not then I will find a way to come back and kill the dumb ass villagers.' Minato thought.

Minato bit his thumb and made the seal he was going to use out of blood and started to do a string of handsigns. "Kyuubi, I will not allow you to continue your rampage. Death Reaper Seal." A burst of light appeared and the Kyuubi disappeared. Minato grabbed Naruto and jumped of Gamabunta, who later disappeared. The third Hokage and Kakashi walked up to Minato. "Sensei, how did you defeat Kyuubi?"

Minato sighed. "The only way you can defeat a tailed beast, by sealing it. I couldn't seal it in a weapon, because if an enemy ninja took it or it broke, then the trouble will be back. Sealing it in a human would be impossible unless sealed into a just born infant." Sarutobi and Kakashi went wide eyed when the found what Minato ment. "You used your own son to seal Kyuubi in." The old man said. Minato nodded. "Yes, but I had to use a seal that costed my life. Please, make sure that the village treats him like a hero and for protection from my enemies, I named him Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi was saddend that his sensei was dying so young. Minato started to feel the effects of the jutsu he used. "Sarutobi, please take Naruto. I also left some scrolls for Naruto and my wife, I hope my son will be respected and becomes strong like me."

Minato then collasped as his life left his body. The fourth Hokage died on the tenth of October. Minato's body was shortly buried. The third Hokage made an announcement infront of the village. "We have lost many shinobi because of the attack of the Kyuubi. I am sorry to say this but the fourth couldn't kill the fox, instead he sealed it in this child. Naruto Uzumaki, the child had saved us from distruction." The Old Hokage lifted Naruto up. One of the villagers yelled. "We have to kill the Kyuubi, kill it while its weak."

A few of the villagers and some of the shinobi tried to get the child but was held back by the ANBU, chunin and jonin. Sarutobi became furious. "He is not the Kyuubi, from now on I am proclaming a law that we are not to tell the real story of the Kyuubi attack in front of the younger generation. Breaking this law means execution."

The villagers were grumbling that the demon brain washed the third Hokage, but left.

0+0+0+0+0

The third was back in the Hokage's office dealing with the bane of the Hokage, paperwork. 'Damn it Minato, I should have pushed you out of the way and do the seal to escape the paperwork. I think thats the main reason you did the seal.'

The third was interupted by the council. "Hokage-sama, we must kill the Kyuubi before its too late, it could cause more problems for us." Danzo said with most of the civilian part of the council, the clan heads were disagreeing. Sarutobi sighed. "Danzo, I will not have Naruto executed and I will not let you have Naruto into your ROOT division." The old war hawk scowled that he isn't going to get the container of Kyuubi into ROOT. Hiashi Hyuuga looked Naruto. 'He looks like Minato.'

The council was about to argue until the third had enough. "Get out, I will not have any more of this. Naruto will not be harmed." The council left and Sarutobi looked at Naruto. 'Naruto will have to be sent to the orphanage. His mother isn't able to take care of him yet, due to being in a coma.'

The third picked Naruto up and left for the orphanage so he will at least be cared for. 'I think it was a bad idea to tell the village that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him.'

After Sarutobi left the orphanage, Naruto's hard and painful life began.

* * *

IgnikaKanak: Please read and review.

Robin: I hope Naruto's mother wakes up from that coma

Naruto: Me too

Zolo: Hey, when will I be in the story?

IgnikaKanak: later.


	2. 12 years later

IgnikaKanak: Okay, This chapter reveals Who Naruto's mom is as she wakes up from her coma and Naruto gains his cursed fruit powers. Also I don't own Naruto or One Piece.

Naruto: Alright, I can't wait to see who she is

Robin: I'm wondering as well

Zolo: This chapter better have me in it or you'll 'disapper' and no one will find you

IgnikaKanak: O-okay, I just have to check the script. (Flees to an unknown safehouse)

Luffy: I think you went a little too far Zolo.

* * *

(12 years later)

"HAHAHAHA, try to catch me now suckers." Naruto yelled while laughing. The Hokage faces were painted in silly patterns.(Like in the first episode of Naruto) Two chunin were trying to catch Naruto for the prank he did, in broad daylight that no one notcied until Naruto was done with the prank. Naruto was jumping around until he disappeared. "Damn, where did that brat go?" "He must be some where else, lets search the village." Both chunin ran of to look for Naruto and make him clean the Hokage mountain.

After the ninja left, Naruto came out of his disguse with a cloth that looked like the fence. "Hahaha, too easy." "You think so Naruto." Naruto turned to see the acadamy teacher, Iruka with a few tick marks on his head. "O-oh, h-h-hey Iruka-sensei." Naruto said nervously. "Naruto, your seposed to be in class. Now you coming to class whether you like it or not."

0+0+0+0+0+0

Naruto was in front of his class, tied up. "Since Naruto has decided to be the clown, lets go over the transformation jutsu." All the students groaned that they have to do the trainsformation jutsu again, except Sasuke and Shino, who kept stotic faces. The students lined up and almost all of them transformed into Iruka.(Talking about kissing up) but Naruto did something different. "Sexy Jutsu." Naruto transformed into a nude, pig tailed blond girl with the naughty parts covered by smoke.

Iruka and all the males, except Sasgay, passed out of nose bleeds. Naruto changed back. "Hahaha, I got you Iruka-sensei." "Knock it off, your third year and your very close to failing" Iruka yelled. "Now the exam jutsu will be, the clone jutsu." Naruto hung his head down in shame. 'I still can't do the clones, that is my worst jutsu ever.' The students were called in alphabetical order. (I'm just gonna skip to Naruto's exam, just like the series.)

0+0+0+0+0+0

Naruto stepped into the room where Mizuki and Iruka was for the exam. "Alright Naruto, make three clones and you pass" Iruka said. Naruto focused his chakra to make clones. "Clone jutsu." The was a poof of smoke and a half dead, pale clone was on the floor. Iruka sweat dropped at the sight of the bad clone. "YOU FAIL" Iruka shouted and Naruto started to protest. "But Iruka-sensei, I did the clone jutsu, see." Pointing at the half dead clone.

Mizuki turned to Iruka. "I think we should pass him Iruka, he did hang in there." Iruka shook his head. "No Mizuki, we can't pass him. All the other students made three clones, Naruto only made one, and it's pathetic." Naruto was saddend that he wasn't able to pass the exam. Naruto quickly left the building went on the swing outside of the academy. The other students parents were congraduating their kids at passing the exam. Naruto was watching sadly at the kids.

"Hey Naruto" Mizuki said while walking towards Naruto. "Iruka really isn't mean, but he has to follow the rules." Naruto still looked sad. Mizuki smirked. 'Now to start my plan' "But there is a way pass. All you have to do is steal the scroll in the Hokage's office and bring it to the shed in the forest." Naruto did his foxy smile and left to get the scroll.

0+0+0+0+0+0

-Meanwhile in the hospitle-

A raven haired woman started to wake up. "Where am I?" After looking around the hospitle room she was in with her pale blue eyes, she finally remembered the events that happend. "How long was I out?" A nurse entered the room. "Oh, your up miss..." The nurse did know the womans name so she was, so she looked at the clipboard infront of the bed. "Ah yes, Miss Nico Robin. You passed out in a coma 12 years ago when you were in labor, during the Kyuubi attack, so I am not sure if your child is alive or dead."

Robin knew her child would be alive because the third would protect her child. "May I have a wheel chair so I can go talk to the Hokage." The nurse nodded and left to get a wheel chair. Robin was thinking. 'If I had to guess, Minato and I would have gotten a son. Probably he would look like Minato himself, only younger.' While in thought, the nurse came back and had a wheel chair. "Miss, I got the wheel chair you wanted." Robin snapped out of her thoughts. "Thank you, I can see the Hokage about some thing while I was out."

Robin left leaving a curious nurse in the room.

0+0+0+0+0+0

The leaf shinobi were in panick, why? because Naruto stole the forbidden scroll for the Hokage's office. Iruka was among the ninja looking for Naruto. 'Where would Naruto be?' Iruka thought for a while until some thing hit him. 'There is one place where Naruto would hide if the whole village would be looking for him.'

Iruka the shushined to the shed in the forest, but Iruka wasn't the only one heading there, Mizuki was also heading there as well to kill Naruto and steal the forbidden scroll for Orochimaru.

0+0+0+0+0+0

"I wonder what jutsu I should learn before Mizuki-sensei gets here. Lets see, Shadow Clone Jutsu. Damn it, thats my worst jutsu." Naruto groaned, then he read about the jutsu. "Maybe I'll work on it later. The next thing is, huh?" Naruto found a part of the scroll that did not have any jutsu, but there was a storage seal at the bottom.

"I am Nico Robin, I have been doing research and experimenting with cursed fruit. In this seal is a cursed fruit that I have been working on. Cursed fruit are a special kind of fruit that gives the one who consumes it gain powers, but they lose the ability to swim. Those who ate one cursed fruit then at another eather died or lost their powers with their ability to swim. There are many kinds of cursed fruit, but when I was studing the fruits by growing them, I accidently crossbred two fruit together. The results of the fruit were astounding when someone consumed the crossbreed fruit, the person still had the ability to swim and had both powers I crossbred. I decided to continue to research this further."

"After many months of breeding and experimentation, I think I have created the most powerful cursed fruit from using all the other fruits, but I am afraid that if it fell into the wrong hands, then there will be nearly no stopping who ever consumed it. While a crossbred of two will still allow a person to swim, I am unsure that when this new fruit is consumed, there will be a chance that the consumer will or will not swim." Naruto read to himself.

'Damn, I never heard of this kind of thing. I could be come the most powerful Hokage ever and protect everyone with these powers. That and I'm sort of hungry.' Naruto smirked. Naruto then bit his thumb and wiped it across the seal like the instructions said. A small poof of smoke, and a round, golden yellow fruit appeared. "That looks good. I wonder what powers I will get." Naruto said before eating the new kind of cursed fruit. "Now to work on that Shadow Clone Jutsu."

0+0+0+0+0+0

-In the Hokage's office.-

Sasuke Sarutobi, the third Hokage, was watching Naruto through the crystal ball. "This is not good. He not only ate a cursed fruit, but he ate the cursed fruit at Robin was working on with Minato." A knock on his office door was heard. "You may come in." Sarutobi said.

The door opened, and Nico Robin entered the office on a wheel chair and closed the door. "Oh Robin, I see you up. What to you want to talk about?" The third said, while he was sweating bullets and his inner self was running in circles, screaming 'I'm going to die' over and over.

Robin, with a protective maturnal glare at Sarutobi, wheeled closer to the desk. "I want to know what happend to the child I was giving birth to. I have a guess its a son and he's alive." Sarutobi asked nervously. "W-w-why do you think that?" Robin still had the same glare but released some killer intent. "Sarutobi, you should know that a normal mother can beat up a jonin if she is mad when it involves their kids, a ninja mother could take down a sannin when it involves the same thing, but a woman with cursed fruit powers, well lets say it would not be pretty for a certain Hokage for not telling me where my son is."

The third was now literaly sweating bullets at the thought of the pain that would happen. "He's alive, just look into my crystal ball to see what is happening right now. You might have not heard, but Naruto stole the forbidden scroll, but while reading the scroll, he found the part of the scroll that held the cursed fruit you were working on. Also hedoesn'tknowabouthisparents." the third said the last part fast, hopping Robin wouldn't catch it.

Robin was happy, shocked, worried, and pissed off at the same time. Happy; her son was alive, shocked; that Naruto stole the forbidded scroll and ate the cursed fruit, worried; that Naruto could lose his ability to swim and might hate her for not being there for him when he needed her, and finally pissed off; for Naruto not knowing about his parents and would do things to Sarutobi that would make Satan look like a saint. (Yeah, never make a mother made when she has powers of the CURSED FRUIT.)

"Sarutobi, you better hope that Naruto prevents me from tourturing you, other wise you'll become aquainted the opposite sex on a more personal level." Robin said with enough venom in that sentenct that would make Sarutobi grab something of his. (It even hurts to type it)

Robin decided to continue to watch her son's actions.

0+0+0+0+0+0

Naruto was sweating from training so hard, learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu took more chakra that the regular clones. 'I must have more chakra than the average genin.' Iruka finally made it to the shed. "Naruto, why did you steal the scroll?" Iruka asked in a concerned voice. Naruto was confused. "Mizuki-sensei said if I steal this scroll, I pass and become a genin." Before Iruka could ask anymore questions, a barrage of kunai flew at Iruka, pinning him against the tree.

Mizuki came out of hidding and looked down. "Naruto, don't give Iruka the scroll, quickly give it to me." Naruto was shocked that Mizuki attacked Iruka. "Naruto, don't listen to Mizuki, he intends to use the scroll for his own presonal gain." Mizuki frowned then smirked. "Naruto, do you know why the village hates you." Iruka went wide eyed. "Mizuki, don't. It's forbidden."

Mizuki ignored Iruka and continued. "The third made a law that pervents the younger generation about it." Iruka started to pull himself off the shed. Mizuki's smirk turned into an evil grin. "The Kyuubi was never killed, no matter how strong the fourth was he could kill that demon, so he had to seal it. He sealed it inside a baby, and that baby was you, YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE."

Naruto looked at Mizuki, with a raised eyebrow. "Actually, I only contain Kyuubi and I met her a few years ago." To say Mizuki and Iruka were shocked would not cover it. "The fox is a girl?" Mizuki asked and Naruto nodded. "Yeah, though I tried not to visit her when she was sex crazed." Mizuki's left eye was twitching. "To hell with this, I'm going to find a jutsu to send me back in time so that fox can be sealed inside me. Atleast then I won't have to have sex with Sakura so she could pass."

The ANBU quickly appear. "Mizuki, you are under arrest for having sex with a minor, attempted murder, and attempting to betray the village." Mizuki tried to escape, but the ANBU to him down easily. Iruka was impressed that Naruto not only handled the an S-rank secret maturely, he also was able to stall Mizuki and make him admit he was screwing a minor, thought it was Sakura Haruno, from the civilian clan that was made from a bunch of whores. (I love bashing Sasuke and Sakura)

"Naruto, can you please come here?" Iruka asked and Naruto quickly walked to Iruka. "Close your eyes for a minute." When Naruto's eyes were closed, Iruka pulled his head band off and put it on Naruto. "Okay Naruto, You can open your eyes now." Naruto's eyes opened and saw Iruka without his head band. "Congradulations Naruto, you passed." Naruto was so happy he shouted in happiness.

0+0+0+0+0+0

Iruka and Naruto entered the Hokage's office and saw a beautiful, raven haired woman in a wheel chair with the Third Hokage. "Hey, Old man, who's this lady." The woman chuckled and the third pouted at the disrespect. "Naruto, I am sorry, but I didn't mean to lie to you. Naruto, this is your mother. Her name is Nico Robin, and your father left you this scroll before he died." The third pulled out a scroll. Naruto was shocked, he had a mother that wasn't there for him for twelve years. "Mom, where were you." Robin looked sad and answered. "I was in a coma after if finished giving birth to you, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you and I can understand that you hate me."

Naruto walked up to Robin and gave her a hug. "I could never hate you, but someone is going to get really whipped for not telling me this sooner." Sarutobi gulped as Naruto walked up and took the scroll and started to wheel his mother out of the room. Robin stopped Naruto for a moment. "Sarutobi, can we have the keys to Namikaze house. It is mine and Naruto's now." The third nodded and threw the keys to Naruto. 'well atleast that disaster is averted.'

0+0+0+0+0+0

-Outside of the office.-

Naruto quickly walked to the secritary. "Old man Hokage wants to work ahead and requested paperwork for the next five years." The secritary was surprised but nodded and left. "You did that out of revenge, didn't you?" Robin said with a smile. Naruto laughed and nodded. Both of them left the Hokage building and arrived at the HUGE Namikaze clan house.

When Naruto and Robin entered the living room, Robin asked Naruto to sit down in a chair. "Naruto, I just want you to know that when you ate that cursed fruit, that you might have lost your ability to swim. We will find out if you can swim or not later, for now we will practice with you powers. You know that when you dispell a shadow clone, the information will be transfered to the original." Naruto nodded. Robin smiled. "Then make as many clones as you can and separate them into four teams. One team will practice the cursed fruit powers, the second group will practice charka control, the third team will go into the library and learn all the jutsu in there, the final group will work on seals."

Naruto made atleast 4000 clones. The original Naruto and Robin left to bed while the Naruto clones worked all night praticing, reading, and training. But before Robin went to sleep, she wrote a note and sent a messager hawk out.

0+0+0+0+0+0

The third was in his office finishing the last of the paperwork for today. 'Thank god that is over. Minato, I don't know how you did this so fast and still have time to date and work with Robin.' The third someone knocking on his door. "Come in" His secritary entered the room and made a 'come in' motion. The Hokage was confused until the secritary said. "Heres the paperwork you requested. The next five years worth." Chunin carrying tall stacks of paperwork came into the room. Well lets just say the whole room was quickly filled with atleast five years worth of paper. The thirds face looked so pale that he would have won the palest skin award instead of Orochimaru.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" the shout was heard all over Konoha and Naruto chuckled.

0+0+0+0+0+0

The next moring, the clones Naruto made dispelled themselves one by one and sent all the information they got from training and reading. Naruto woke up with the information fresh in his head, he then found his mother eating some breakfast. "Morning Mom, I have to get to the academy for the team selection."

Robin nodded and said. "I'm guessing the council will put you on the same team with Sasuke Uchiha because of your ability to make friends and they hope you will become friends with Sasuke so he can kill you when he has his Sharingan and get Mangekyou Sharingan. Also the team would have Kakashi Hatake, since he has the Sharingan in one eye. His tests for the whole team is a teamwork test, usually the bell test, but since Sasuke is the last Uchiha, the team would automaticly pass."

Naruto was surprised, but then smiled a foxy grin. "Thanks for telling me mom, but if Sasuke for some reason wants to fight me, may I use one of my cursed fruit powers." Robin smiled and nodded. "Just don't kill him, and I also noticed that there is a Haruno in your class, I might know who her mother is. Saya Haruno was mad that I married you father, Minato Namikaze, and tried to kill me because of that."

Naruto smirked, he had two people to torture. After Naruto left, Robin quickly finished up and left to the Hokage tower.

0+0+0+0+0+0

At the front gate, a group of people and a raindeer. One of the gaurds stopped the group. "Hult, why are here?" A shirtless man in black shorts, black boots, wearing a orange hat with two faces on it, and has a belt with a dagger attached to it, walked up to one of the gaurds. "We're here to-" Before he could finish, he quickly dropped to the ground.(Take a guess who that is.) The gate gaurds were freaked out by this. "Oh my god, is he okay." The group sweat dropped at what happend and the man quickly got back up and continued, "Visit a friend of ours and hopefully take residence here."

The gaurds nervously let the group in, and they had one thought. 'That man was weird.'

0+0+0+0+0+0

The passing class of this year was in the classroom. Sasuke was grooding like an emo, Shino stayed quiet, Hinata was fantising about Naruto. (for the pervs, think of Naruto as Hinata's sexual master with a few bondage things added in.) Shikamaru was snoozing, Choji was eating chips, Kiba was playing fetch with Akamaru, and the rest of the class was doing nothing or doing somthing. Naruto entered the room and got some looks at him. "Dobe, what are you doing here? You failed the test." Sasuke said in a demanding tone. Naruto chuckled. "As much as I would like to tell you, I would rather keep it a secret and I also learned some cool jutsu."

Sasuke glared at him. 'When Iruka-sensei gets here, I'll demand to fight the dobe so I can see what ever jutsu he learned and add it to my own so I can kill _him_' Naruto smirked inwardly that Sasuke took the bait.

Sakura and Ino entered the room yelling about who gets to sit next to their 'Sasuke-kun'. They noticed that Naruto was sitting a seat away from Sasuke. "Naruto-baka, move so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun, and why are you here? You failed the exam, so get out."

Naruto just ignored the great pink haired banshe until she struck a nerve. "I can see why you don't have parents, you don't listen to someone superior to you and my mom said that your mother was a slut." (She did not just say that)

Naruto was enraged, but kept control. "Never say that about my mother, I met her last night and told me that you mother was mad that she didn't get to marry the man my mother married. Not only that, your civilian clan was made from a bunch of whores and I found out that it apperently runs in the family, Mizuki told me that he fucked your big foreheaded, flatchested, whorish body just so you can pass the exam."

Ino and Hinata was trying to keep themselves laughing, Sasuke was surprised but did not show it. In fact, lets see what his inner is doing. _"Go Naruto-kun, tell that bitch off and fuck me, my love."_ (O.o ...WTFH...). Everyone else just jawdropped at what Naruto said, and Sakura was so red with anger, that she grabbed a kunai and tried to kill Naruto, keyword tried. Iruka appeared before Sakura could.

"Sit down and listen. Your teams will be." We're just going to skip to Naruto's team. "Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." Iruka continued until all the teams were said. Sasuke stood up and used his 'I'm an Uchiha so give me what I want' tone. "I demand to fight Naruto, there is no way he passed. If I win, he has to leave and admit he cheated." Iruka sighed at Sasuke's demand as Naruto chuckled. "What happens if I win?" Sasuke glared at Naruto. "If you do some how win, which I doubt, I'll teach you all of my fire jutsu of my clan."

0+0+0+0+0+0

The third Hokage and Robin was watching over Naruto with the crystal ball and heard about the fight, so the quickly left the room to see the fight, no make that the Uchiha's beat down in person. On the way, Sarutobi and Robin met up with the group of people and the raindeer that came through the front gate earlier.

The shirtless man was next to a orange-red haired woman with a white and blue stripped t-shirt wearing an light orange mini-skirt, the raindeer had a blue nose, wearing a red-pink hat and red shorts, there was a green haired man wearing a white t-shirt, black pants and boots, a green sash and has three swords. Next was a blond haird man who had a sucker in his mouth, wore black shirt, pants, and shoes. Then there was a black haired man with a rediculisly long nose, in brown overals, and had a slingshot on him. then in front of the group was a black haired teen in a red sleveless vest, jean shorts and sandle with a straw hat.

Robin smiled. "Wow, you got here fast. Sarutobi, would like you to meet: Luffy, Trace, Nami, Zolo, Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji. They were my crew mates I told you about." Everyone greeted one another. "Now lets hurry and see the Uchiha's butt getting kick by Naruto." Nami asked. "Who's Naruto?" Robin answered. "He's my son and I'll explain on the way." The Straw Hats and Trace were surprise that Robin had a son but Sanji was pouting.

0+0+0+0+0+0

The students, teachers, and the team jonin senseis were outside as Naruto and Sasuke were at opposite ends of the field and the Hokage with a group of nine people arrived to watch this. Naruto knew his mother was in the group but did not know who the other people were. 'They must be friends with my mom.' Iruka was going to be the procter for the match. "Alright, this is a anything goes match, only one thing, no killing." Sasuke's fangirls were cheering Sasuke on saying, that he will win easily. Iruka, the Hokage, Robin and her crew mates knew who would really win.

"Begin." The match began as Sasuke charged towards Naruto and attempted to punch Naruto, but Naruto sidestepped, leaving Sasuke open for an attack. Naruto used this chance to kick Sasuke in the groin. (Ow) The hit was successful, but Sasuke wasn't crying in pain. Naruto jumped back and Sasuke grunted and did the hand seals for a fire jutsu. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" Naruto smirked and let the fire ball hit him.

Sasuke chuckled. "Weak, too bad he had to die." The fangirl cheered, thinking Sasuke won, and the jonin were feeling sad that Naruto 'died.' Before Sasuke could leave the battle field, he, as everyone else, heard laughing from the flames that Sasuke's fire ball made. Then everyone, except the ones who knew that Naruto ate the cursed fruit, was shocked to see the flames become absorbed into Naruto's body. "What's the matter Sasuke-teme. Scaried that you jutsu didn't even scratch me."

Sasuke grabbed a kunai and tossed at Naruto, which went through Naruto as if he was just made of fire. "What the hell are you, dobe?" Naruto's hand glowed a yellow-green color and small spheres the same color flew towards Sasuke and became flat, as if they were apart of his clothing. Naruto's hands now glowed red and the spheres then burst into flames. "Gah" 'How did that dobe do that fire jutsu, I never seen anything like it and he didn't use handsigns. I must find out how he did that and copy it when I get the Sharingan.'

Before Sasuke could get up, Iruka called the match. "Winner, Naruto." Sasuke got mad. "WHAT, The fight isn't over yet." Sasuke saw that fan-girls were staring at him with open mouths, most of the guys were laughing and pointing at Sasuke. Finally looking down, Sasuke saw that he was only in his...PINK PANTIES? 'Oh shit.' Sasuke quickly left to get new clothes since Naruto accidently burned his clothes to ashes. Naruto's right eyebrow was twitching. "That is something I think I could have lived without knowing and seeing.

Sasuke came back at the speed of emo with new clothes that looked the same as his last ones. "I hate you dobe." Inner: _"OMG, NARUTO-KUN SAW MY PANITIES, I WONDER IF HE GOT TURNED ON FROM SEEING THEM."_(Okay, we wont be seeing his inner from now on.)

Kakashi Hatake walked up to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "Meet me at the balcany." The left in a swirl of leaves. Naruto also left with Sasuke and Sakura behind him. After climbing up the stairs, the new team saw Kakashi reading an orange book. Kakashi looked up and eye smiled. "Alright, tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

Sakura said stupidly. "Why don't you go first Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi looked at the team. "Okay, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have likes and dislikes. My hobbies..well. My dreams, I don't have any right now."

'All we learned was his name.' Thought Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Kakashi pointed at Sasuke. "Okay emo, your up." Sasuke glared then said. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have no like and I dislike a lot of things, I have no hobbies and I have an ambision to kill a certain someone."

Then Kakashi pointed to Sakura. "You next flat chest." Naruto was laughing at the comment. Sakura glared at Kakashi as well. "I'm Sakura Haruno, I like.(Looks at Sasuke), I dislike Naruto-baka and Ino-pig., My hobbies. (Looks at Sasuke again) and my dream is. (I'll give a 12 layer cake to the one who figures out who she's looking at again.)"

Kakashi sighed that he had a revenge pronge emo, and a weak, mindless, fangirl. "Okay, your next kid." Naruto smiled. "I'm Naruto Robin Namikaze, I like ramen, my mom, old man third, and training. I dislike Sasuke, the pink banshe, the time it takes to cook ramen. My hobbies is training. My dream is to become Hokage and become respected by everyone."

Kakashi nodded while being surprised that he knows his heratage, Sakura scoffed, and Sasuke was brooding as both were wondering why Naruto changed his last name. Kakashi finally looked up from his book. "instead of taking the test tomarrow, because the thinks any team with Sasuke in it desearves to pass, but I still need to evaluate your skills so meet me at training grounds 7." Kakashi then shushined to the training grounds. Sasuke and Sakura started to walk down the stairs while Naruto jumped from roof top to roof top towards the training grounds. (Seariously, why didn't they just do that, it sure beats the hell of walking to the field.)

Kakashi saw Naruto arrive first and then 15 minutes later Sasuke and Sakura arrive at the training grounds. "Alright, to evaluate you skills, you all have to try to get the bells from me with all jutsu and techniques. Oh, and come at me with the intent to kill." This worried Sakura. "But sensei, what if we-" She was then interupted by Naruto. "Kakashi is a elite jonin and former ANBU captin. He can handle three genins like us." Kakashi eyesmiled thinking that this team will be interesting.

"Begin." And Sasuke and Sakura quickly went into hinding places while Naruto stood infront of Kakashi, ready to fight. Kakashi rose an eyebrow. "Your an odd one. I saw your match with Sasuke, and was interested on how you fought him without getting burned or hit by the kunai." Naruto smiled. "That is a clan secret." Now Sasuke and Sakura were curious at what clan Naruto is from. 'Naruto-baka must be from a weaker clan, they were probably servents of Sasuke-kuns clan.' take a guess who that was.

Kakashi only chuckle and pulled out his orange book again. Naruto was slightly ticked that Kakashi was reading a perverted book, but he came up with a great prank. Naruto held out his index finger and shot a pea sized fire ball. The fire ball came in contact with the book and it chaught on fire. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOT MY ICHA ICHA." Kakashi then colappsed into a fetal postion.

Naruto chuckled. "Alright Kakashi-sensei, I know your just faking that. You quickly used substitution on your book with a log of that size." Kakashi stopped pouting and stood up. "Very clever. Lets see how well you do against me." Naruto smiled and quickly threw his arms back and the streached at a very long distance. Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes were buldging out of their sockets. Kakashi went wide eyed and blinked a few times. "Take this." Naruto shouted as he pulled his arms back towards him with great speed. Pushing his quickly retracking arms forward, Naruto hit his palms straight on Kakashi's torso, sending him into a near by tree.

Sasuke was really furious. 'Why does that dobe have more power than me, I deserve that power. What ever jutsu gave you those powers will be mine soon, when I get my Sharingan. If not, I'll force the council to make you to teach me those jutsu.' Sakura just jawdropped at the sight of Naruto streaching his arms like they were rubber.

Naruto then crossed his arms into an 'X' and fire started to circle around Naruto. The flames started to grow at a frightening hight and formed into a giant fire ball with Naruto lifting it up. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke had the same thought. 'oh shit, we are screwed.' Naruto gave a dark chuckle and threw the giant fire ball at the group. Kakashi quickly did the hand signs for the substitution. Sasuke and Sakura were so scared of the fire ball, that they couldn't even move.

When the fire ball came into contact with the ground, there was a huge explosion of fire. Trees were burned to ashes, or were scorched. Sasuke and Sakura were covered in ash and soot, and had a few burn marks on their arms, legs, and face.

Kakashi was next to Naruto, looking at the huge amount of damage that was caused. "Well, I think we'll call it a day. Team 7 will start missions tomarrow. Meet here at 6:00 a.m., okay." Naruto nodded and left. Kakashi picked the two knocked out genin to the hospital.

IgnikaKanak: Okay, this chap is done. Sorry for the long update. My laptop crashed and I have to use my other computer.

Robin: This chapter was interesting and surpising.

Naruto: I have super cool powers and Sasuke gets torched. Sweet.

Zolo: Well I was seen, but I didn't get a chance to speak.

IgnikaKanak: The next chapter is the time you'll get to speak. Please read and reveiw.


End file.
